A Survivalist is You! Harry
by Yellowfur
Summary: Harry Lockhart finds himself on a random tropical island. He must find a way to survive with a single gun, his wits, no Perry, and a plethora of curious and mysterious opponents. -For avatarjk137's tournament.-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters within.**

**Aaannnnd here's my first entry for avatarjk137's A Survivalist is You! writer's tournament, which is the sequel to his previous writer's tournament A Winner is You!. If you missed it, your life just got tried.**

**I decided to enter Harry Lockhart from _Kiss Kiss Bang Bang_ because he is not a good fit for it and I thought he would be fun to write for. **

**WARNING: There's quite a lot of swearing in these entries. It's canon-ish. If you are offended by swearing... you are SOL. Welcome to the Internet. :)**

**---**

When Harry Lockhart woke up, he did the following, in order:

1. Yawn

2. Curse

3. (Repeatedly)

4. Realize there was a rather large spider on his face

5. Freak out and get the spider off

Then the real thinking kicked in, because after taking a look around, he realized there was something a little… off about his surroundings. He wasn't in his small but sufficient room at Perry's place, where he had been staying for the past six months or so. The meager decorating and plain white sheets and comforter were gone! They were now replaced with greenness. Lots and lots of greenness.

_Or is the word greenery?_ Harry thought lazily as he blinked repeatedly and shook his head about in an effort to try to comprehend the world around him. After messing up his already unruly dark hair even further, it finally clicked that he was in some sort of… _Jungle setting. Holy crap, how did I get here?! Where the fuck am I? Do I have my phone? Is my phone working? What continent am I even on? WAIT! Maybe I did acid or something last night!_ Harry had never actually done acid, he didn't know who exactly he could get acid from, he could get acid, and he didn't recall coming near it as of late. Still, to him, it was worth a try to knock himself out of any hallucinations.

_If I run straight into that big tree with the really big elaborate canopy – yeah, that's what it called - and hit my head, then I will use whatever happens to figure this shit out._ He figured if he really was tripping acid, another hallucination will result.

He stepped a few feet back and ran straight forward into the thick tree. He hit it head first with a **THUNK**. The tree was obviously totally unaffected, but Harry dropped onto his back.

"OWWW! FUCK! FUCK TREES! DAMN!" Harry rubbed his forehead and groaned. He opened his eyes. His vision was at first just a wee bit impaired (that may or may not be the result of a concussion) but if the tropical forest was a hallucination, it had neither disappeared nor turned into a kaleidoscopish vomit-storm of colors. _Holy fuck! Then where AM I?_

Harry pulled himself to his feet and took out his cell phone. It appeared that his cell phone had no service, but he tried to speed-dial Perry anyway. It gave a small beep to indicate there was indeed no service.

While this sunk in, Harry ungracefully plopped back down onto his butt on the ground and truly looked around at his surroundings. Green, green as far as the eye could see. It was pretty dark outside, but just a small bit of light shone through a patch of the thick canopy of leaves above him. He guessed it was early morning, close to sunrise. It was fairly cool out, and he tugged the already too long sleeves of his gray hoodie over his wrists. He didn't hear many specific animals, just bugs, frogs, and maybe a couple birds. He shivered a tiny bit when he recalled the spider that had violated his face that morning.

His focus then turned to how he got there. _Let's see… what happened last night? Did I take anything, anything out of the ordinary, anything at all? _He gasped. _DID I GET DATE-RAPED?_ _No, no, I don't even remember having a drink…_ He then not only gasped, but also jumped back a couple feet with his mouth open. _What if PERRY DID IT?! The man isn't called Gay Perry for nothing! And he's type A! And forceful! HOLY FUUUU- no wait, he went out with some other guy last night! _He breathed a sigh of relief. _Yeah. I remember… I even fell asleep before he came home… on the couch… how'd I get from couch to here? _He tapped his chin with his fingers. Maybe this detective stuff he was learning from Perry would come in handy now. _I HAD to have been kidnapped and put here. Perry's gonna be pissed when he finds out I got kidnapped again… Who would do this to me anyway? Does anyone hate me enough to ship me off into the middle of nowhere?_ The answer he immediately thought of was YES, in fact, Perry probably did. Plenty of people probably did indeed hate him that much, but he couldn't remember exactly who. Probably someone who he screwed over by helping Perry solve a case. Or maybe it was someone who hated Perry and wanted to get back at Perry by screwing over Harry. _This would not be the first time. But still - a tropical forest? Really? Damn! Seems a little much for most of the cheating husbands we expose. What else? Have I gotten any weird things in the mail lately? No, I don't even GET mail. Oh wait! There was one thing, like, a week or so ago, right?..._

---

_Harry had gone out to get the mail because Perry told him to. _

"_Whoa! Perry! Look! I actually got mail!"_

_Perry roughly snatched his mail away from Harry. "How adorable. Do you want me to go get the fucking camera?"_

"_Mellow out. You don't have to be so rude. I just thought it was kind of a big deal, okay?!" Harry pretended to get teary and overdramatically covered his face with his sleeves._

_Perry gave him that look that Harry could never decide was emotionless or bothered. "It's way too early for that shit."_

"_It's like 4:00 PM."_

"_It's too early. What junk mail did you get anyway?"_

_Harry turned around and hid his letter with his body, as if that would really be an obstacle, should Perry have a strong desire to see the letter (which he didn't). "None of your business."_

_Perry murmured something to the effect of "Bite me," and walked away._

_Harry looked over his letter. "B.O.R.E.D.?!" It said __**You're Invited!**__ on it in overly bold letters. Harry made a face. A forced, clever acronym… it was probably just an invitation to the grand opening of some center or something else that didn't interest me. "Fuck! It is junk!" Genuinely hurt, Harry tossed it into the trash. Since he wasn't supposed to be doing anything for Perry that day but filing, the former small-time criminal went into the kitchen to drown his sorrows in Mike's Hard Lemonade, Nutella, and _Jon and Kate Plus 8.

---

That bit of mail seemed odd to Harry at the time, and even odder now. _Why would some stupid organization ship me off into the middle of nowhere?_

Something rustled in the bushes that sounded a little bit more formidable than a small animal. Harry let out a primitive fear noise and stumbled away. He whipped out his gun, then stared at it in shock. _Oh wait… cool! I have a GUN with me! That will make my life immensely easier_. And yet… things didn't seem easy for him right then. _Okay. I can survive without Perry. Yeah! I can totally get by without Perry! I have survival skills, I bet. Human instinct! Besides, I had a life BEFORE Perry, didn't I? YEAH I DID! I mean, it wasn't headed in the right direction or anything, but…_ With an optimistic look on his face, getting lost in his own inner narration a bit, Harry turned around and looked at a little opened up path sort of thing in the vegetation. _I ought to do a little exploring. Yeah, see, I can survive by myself. Can't be that hard until someone gets me off here. Which they totally will do. Eventually. Until then._

_I will survive._

_Yeah, bitch._

And so Harry set out to explore his surroundings and look desperately for cell phone service.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was thinking about food a lot lately. Of course, 'lately' only meant 'as long as he had been on this _godforsaken fucking Homeward Bound BS_'. Which meant about a day.

He could tell that his survival skills would be pushed to the limit when he found himself climbing a tree. He had more than one practical reason for doing so, but really, it was just something to do to fool himself into thinking that he could totally handle the situation. Once he started climbing the tree, it wasn't just his survival skills that were tested – now it was his physical skills as well. And they weren't that awesome, because rustling almost made him fall.

The shock of hearing the noise made Harry lose his coordination. The ten minute climb up the thick, vine-covered tree was totally undone by about ten seconds of slipping, skidding, desperate grappling, then giving in and jumping down the last couple of feet. _I've really let myself go since my good ol' petty thief days. _

Harry brushed himself off and looked carefully around him. It was bad enough trying to figure out how to get off this fucking island, but he didn't really want to deal with various creatures on the island.

---

Cho Hakkai stared at Harry from the bushes. He was puzzled as to what kind of fighter had such trouble climbing trees. Whoever this disheveled man was, he didn't seem to be much of a threat.

---

"Shit!" Harry swore when he thought he heard something in the bushes. He grabbed for his gun at his side, and lifted up his shirt a little to make it more apparent. "I'm armed!" He wasn't sure to whom or what this was addressed at all, but figured it was worth saying.

More rustles, and Harry caught a glimpse of a human figure. "I _assure_ you I am armed!" Harry began to lift his gun threateningly.

The rustles went away. Harry stopped and listened for about thirty seconds. After hearing no noise, he assumed that his gun scared off whatever predator lurked in the shrubbery. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Shit shit shit. I do not like being here." _My nerves suck._

On his last deep breath, someone stepped out from the bushes in front of him. "Excuse me-"

Harry screamed in fright and shot the man in the foot.

The guy cried out in pain and dropped to the floor. Harry stepped back and inspected the man from afar. He seemed very not-threatening and plain. _Except for that monocle. How spooky_! "I like your monocle."

The guy shot what appeared to be a blast of pure energy at Harry. He was knocked back a few feet against the tree. He swore in pain. The other guy got unsteadily to his feet. Harry shot at him again twice more, but was not paying close attention and missed. This caused the monocle man to throw himself to the side and back on the ground.

Harry focused his vision and shot once more at him. He aimed more carefully now. The be-monocled man made a shield in front of him with his energy.

"What IS that?" Harry asked.

"Don't shoot again!" Even though his shield disappeared, he kept his hands up. "Please. I did not come looking for a fight."

Harry 'pfft'ed. "You could have fooled me! Creeping around those bushes! JESUS! I thought you were a… a tiger or something, or a cannibal, or… fuck, I don't know. Certainly not some guy in a monocle just coming to TALK. Yeah, talk! Talk with little… blasts. What ARE those? What would you possibly want to talk about?" Harry lowered his gun for a second. "Hey, wait! How'd you GET here?" A short pause. "What's your name?"

He was polite enough to wordlessly sit through Harry's whole diatribe. "Forgive me, I suppose my entrance was rather suspicious. My name is Cho Hakkai. And you are…?"

"I'm Harry. Dude! How did you GET here?"

Cho adjusted himself so he did not lean on his bad foot. In defense, Harry jumped back and raised his gun again. Cho slightly raised his hand. "Calm down. I won't attack again if you won't. I'd rather have information." He waited for Harry to lower his gun. "I was brought here because I was forced, and I was curious how many other participants were as well."

Harry stared back at him. "I… I GUESS I was forced. I just woke up here! I dunno, I got some weird letter in the mail from some organization thing…" Something just clicked for him. "Wait. Wait wait wait."

"I'm waiting."

"Did you say _participants_?"

"I've met up with a couple of others here. Yes, it appears we're trapped on this island with numerous other inhabitants. I was going to ask you about how you got here, just like I asked them, but you… don't remember much?"

"No! Not at all! I was just like, fucking SHIPPED here overnight! I was worried I was date-raped or something, but that didn't add up. I was just like… I just woke up here. I swear. No one told me this was gonna happen. Or they might have. I'm still trying to figure it out. You got forced here?"

"Yes. They threatened to put my friends in danger."

It briefly crossed Harry's mind that Perry might be in danger, but he instantly shrugged it off. Perry could get out of whatever situation he was in. Which reminded Harry, when was Perry gonna come to his rescue? He had to go search for cell phone service again. "Uh… uh, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you." Harry turned around and started off, but stopped short. "So you met some of these other people on this island?"

"Yes."

"… How were they?"

"Let's just say you should keep your guard up. I hope your survival skills are decent."

"OH SHIT, hey, I forgot, I'm really sorry about your foot! I'm REALLY sorry! I didn't mean to- I mean, I gotta go, but- I just sorta-"

"It's alright," His smile was just a tad odd. "You remind me of some friends of mine, Harry."

"Oh good," Harry nodded and started to walk away. When he got a few feet away, he broke into a run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the Pokemon Trainer (Red) versus Harry fic. This is my first chapter of anything for this tournament that I wrote that I actually like. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Lockhart or anything that has to do with Pokemon.**

---

"DAMMIT! I need… a towel… or something!" Harry Lockhart was having an especially horrible time. He had grown quite hungry, and he finally found some possible relief in a bunch of coconuts. It was hard enough getting them down (which involved less climbing and more throwing rocks), and he didn't even take into account the idea that he would have to break them open. He had been using his hands to try to smash the coconuts against some trees, but he was having a very hard time, and actually was injuring his fingernails. Harry took a break from smashing to wave his fingers around and jump up and down in pain. _No sweat. Ignore the pain. It doesn't hurt that bad. You are not a baby. You can handle some fingernail issues. Oh FUCK, are they bleeding?! NO way! _Harry whimpered_. Oh well. Once I get out of here, Perry can get me a secret man-manicure like he's gotten and thinks I don't know_. And with that last thought, Harry remembered that he had a job – find cell phone reception and call Perry to come save him.

Harry ignored his growling stomach as he started to walk away from his little spot under the palm trees. He was puzzled; if he couldn't get reception at the top of a tree, and couldn't get reception at what seemed to be an ocean shore, where the hell would he be able to get reception? Harry realized he was still holding the coconut. This gave him a short burst of anger. He hurled the coconut against a tree, causing it to split immediately into a juicy mess, a small explosion that hurled pieces of white flesh everywhere and left an ugly splatter on the tree. But that was not what made Harry freeze and stare.

There was a sizeable bull next to the tree staring back at Harry, and it did not look happy, especially since half of its face was no covered in coconut juice. Harry's mouth dropped. He slowly started to back away as he reached for his gun. "Okayyy, bull… niiice bull… please wait there…" The bull stepped forward a few feet. "OH no! Bull! Fuck, stay back, please!" He pointed his gun. "I'm all for PETA and whatnot, but I WILL shoot you."

The bull started to move toward him, quickly and threateningly. Harry panicked and shot near the bull's feet, which made it buck and jump up in anger and surprise, then charge. Harry shouted in fear and started to run, but he stopped when he heard, "Tauros, return!" Harry stumbled onto his butt, falling in the sand. He gaped as the bull disappeared in what appeared to be a flash of red.

Unsure of everything in the world, Harry got up and brushed himself off a bit. He was perplexed by the fact that all traces of the bull seemed to be, in fact, gone. Now all he saw above the mounds of sand, standing heroically on a tall patch of grass, was an adolescent with a stereotypically young look about him – cap and all - and a bunch of red-and-white spheres.

Harry was the first to speak. Instead of asking for a name or other essential information, or asking what happened to the bull, Harry pointed at the spheres and accusingly demanded, "What are those for?"

"These? These are my poke balls!"

"What?!"

"They hold my Pokémon!" The kid grinned, as if he just enjoyed being caught up in a sort of challenge. "How about I show you!" He grabbed one of the spheres. "Come on out, Blastoise!"

There was another bright flash. It came out of the red-and-white ball, and suddenly what appeared to be a large, colorful turtle with guns on its back appeared from the flash. It was standing on its hind legs.

"WHOA!" Harry stepped away. "You have ANIMALS in those flashy things? What the fuck kind of special effects trick is that? Why is it standing on its hind legs and staring at me? WHY THE FUCK IS THERE WEAPONRY ON IT?" He started to turn around and prepared to run. "Not fucking cool!"

"Blastoise! Use hydro pump!"

From its weird bodily guns, the turtle creature shot two jets of water at Harry. He squeaked like a small animal and began running. _Try a zigzag pattern!!_ He weaved. It actually worked. But after about ten seconds of running, the very last of a jet caught him on the leg. Harry stumbled and fell in the sand.

"FUCK! That hurt! Ugh, you ripped my pants! Damn!" Harry ran off the shore of the island and made a break for the slightly more forested and covered area nearby.

"Not so fast!" The kid shouted after him. "You haven't met the rest of my Pokémon! Blastoise, return, come on out, Pikachu!"

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around, out of pure (and rather stupid) curiosity as to what Pikachu looked like.

In another flash, a small and stout yellow mammal with big red cheeks, big black eyes, and a spiky yellow tail appeared in front of Harry.

Harry stared at it. _That's… that's adorable. _"Do I shoot it or hug it?"

"Pika! Pikachu!" the little creature squeaked.

The first noise made Harry flinch, but then he cocked his head to the side and kept looking at it_. These things must be like, animatronics or hallucinogenic or something, but I really sorta wanna-_ Harry stuck his hand out towards it. "Hey there, little guy…"

"Pikachu, use THUNDERBOLT!"

_OH HELL NAH, that sounds really bad!_ Harry looked up and jumped away from the Pikachu as a huge column of lightning rose up out of it and into the sky and its immediate area with a loud crack.

Harry was cowering behind a palm tree. Not cool. Not cool. Not fucking fucking fucking cool. Uh-uh. He turned around. The Pikachu was behind him. "Pikaaa!"

"Nyahh!" Harry stumbled backwards and then upwards onto his feet.

"Pikachu, use Volt-!"

"OH FUCK NO!" Harry interjected. He punted the Pikachu like a football.

The Pikachu went flying backwards toward the ocean, with itself and its owner crying "PIKACHUUUU!"

The master came out of his shock, and before the rodent hit the water, he shouted, "Pikachu, return!"

Harry felt a little bad… but safe. Aw, screw PETA! He noticed the trainer fiddling with a poke ball with shaky hands. "Oh no! No way! Don't you even, kid!" Harry ran towards him with his gun pointed. "Stop! No more pokewhatthefucksits!" When he got closer, he slowed down but kept his gun up. "Now you're gonna tell me how you're doing this… trick or something or whatever it is with these little… puppet things!"

"They're not puppets! They're POKEMON!"

Harry nodded at the poke balls. "Do you have, like, holograms in there?"

"No! Pokémon are real creatures! I train them to fight, and with them, I'm going to win this tournament."

Harry blinked. "You train them to fight? Fight what?"

"Well, generally, other Pokémon-"

"WHAT, like dog fighting or something?! Sick!"

"N-no! It's different!"

"Can I see a ball thing?"

"No! You don't know how to handle-"

Harry waved his gun at the trainer, who sighed and handed him a red-and-white sphere.

Harry took it and lowered his gun. He poked and prodded a bit. He sort of tried to pry it open, and knocked on it with his fist. "Looks like pretty durable plastic or something…"

The trainer watched him carefully. "What are you going to-"

**BLAM! **Harry shot at it with his gun. The bullet ricocheted off into the forested area. The trainer shouted. Harry gave the ball a wide-eyed look. "Whoa. Well, now I know that." Harry extended his arm. "Okay, now, make it come out. How'd you make it come out? Do you wiggle it and say, 'So-and-so, come out'? Is that the code word or can I say 'Pokething, get out here!' or mix it up and get more than one out at a time and say 'Pokethings! Assemble!' … or-"

"Quiet for a minute! You just command the Pokémon to come out, and it will." The trainer looked very uneasy with this whole situation, obviously not trusting Harry to take care of his Pokémon at all.

Harry bit his lip. "Hm. Yeah. I'm scared, so tell it come out!" Harry tossed the ball back to the owner.

He sighed. "Espeon, come out!"

Another flash, and then an elegant, almost cat-like creature was in front of them. It was a pretty animal, with lavender fur, and deep, soulful, eyes that expressed a significant understanding of its surroundings and purpose…

Harry pointed his gun. "So what happens if I shoot it?"

"W-what?! Don't shoot it! Please! "

Harry gritted his teeth and wagged his gun unsafely at the kid. "Then you take your dangerous effing Pokefucks out of here and don't come back at all! Ever! I don't want to see a Pokefuck around me or I WILL shoot, and it will be my sustenance for at least that day! And then I will shoot you and-"

"STOP! I give up!" His voice was shaking. The guy didn't even look that scared, just disappointed in his own loss. "Espeon, return!" He gave Harry a meaningful, dark look, then ran off.

Harry watched him go. "Kid needs a fucking pet rock…"


	4. Chapter 4

The rainy winds of the island night sky were not uncomfortably cold or humid. It was a beautiful sight to see, the rain rippling in the sky from the breeze, and it was a beautiful feeling to be walking through it; refreshing to the core. Black Mamba was not so drained of all sentimentality that this went unnoticed, but rather she forced herself to acknowledge it without letting her step falter. She had not yet let _anything _throw her off track. Not the creepy Joker. Not the pain. Not eating bugs for food. And nothing _would_ come between her and her child.

So if it meant killing any "opponent" that crossed her path on this island, then so be it.

She paused in her stride. There was a small cave up ahead, and inside it a light flicked like that from a fire.

She tensed up and gripped her sword. Did some random person in a cave count as an opponent? Was some higher power going to call her out on it if she skipped over it?

Black Mamba approached the cave. This fucking game.

---

Imagine Harry's surprise that night when he found a lighter from just digging even further into his pants. He for once felt blessed that he was the type who lit up every once in a while, or at least often enough that these pants had a lighter hidden in them.

He sat shivering, somewhat damp from the rain he had been running around in, huddled by his fire. Harry Lockhart was utterly miserable. _No fucking cell service ANYWHERE on the island. It just must not get service. It just must not get fucking service. What the- I mean- seriously. No. Seriously! This is like, the age of cell phones, man. A whole island. No service. DAMMITSHITFUCK. I hate my life. What if I die?_ At this point, he had his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around his knees. He rocked back and forth a bit. Then he stopped rocking and sat in misery for a minute or so. He heard an ever so slight shuffle and wanted to ignore it in favor being a miserable Harry ball, but he looked up.

There was a woman standing there. Harry studied her as closely as she studied him (though Harry's eyes dragged over different parts). Normally Harry would enjoy the sudden presence of a blonde woman with a hot body in tight clothing, but this woman had scars on her face and a sword in her hand. Harry groaned. "Nooo. Really?"

She whipped at him with her sword. "ACK!" Harry scrambled out of the way but got a nice slice on his shoulder. "Ow, fuck!" He whipped around and blindly shot with his pistol a few times. The franticness of his shots caught her off guard. One bullet made it into her calf. She shouted in pain and faltered, but went back into a pained-looking kung-fu pose.

"What? I shoot you in the leg and you still pose?!" Harry hated how she stood up faster than he did, and it wasn't even his leg that was affected. "What are you, some kind of a superwoman? I don't buy it, lady, I don't buy it. If you're superwoman, how'd you get those scars?!"

She snarled like an animal, which terrified Harry, and whipped her blade at him. Harry tried to move, but not in time. A deep cut on the left side of his face instantly dripped blood. "THAT'S how I got those scars."

"FUCK! That sucks!" Harry clutched his face. He raised his fists up. The blonde woman seemed to prepare herself for some attack move of his, but all Harry did was stomp his feet and wave his fists up and down. "Shit, ow, shit, ow, shit, owwwwww!" he whined.

She stared at him, puzzled by his display of childish amateurism. "Would you mind if I asked you a personal question?"

He stopped jumping up and down, but still waved his hands frantically in pain. "Well, damn, yeah! I mean, is there any better way to get acquainted than by slicing someone's face up?!"

"How did you get into this competition?"

"Same way you probably did?"

"Why did they take you?"

"Well, I THINK they mistook me for my friend. OR they took me to piss him off. OR I pissed someone off… that's a distinct possibility; I'm not afraid to admit it. My face hurts! Why did you do that?!"

"I'm sorry for what's going to happen here, but I have to get out of here immediately. And the only way I can do that is by defeating you."

Harry knew enough to scramble around backwards, or somehow get away from her. He shot his gun a few more times, distracted by his wound. He swore as he almost lost his balance. The woman ran forward to him and sliced at his neck, which he barely dodged.

She swung her leg under his feet. Harry landed flat on his back. He whipped his pistol up and pointed it straight at her face. She stood with her blade pointed dangerously close to his face.

Harry wiggled his gun. "I'll shoot."

"I'll stab."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Can I ask YOU a question?"

"Of course."

"…Can you lower your sword first?"

"No."

"Why do you need to get back home?"

She swallowed. Harry was terrified of her piercing stare (among other piercing things) and really wished she would stop the staring. Thankfully, it softened, just a bit. "I need to get back to my daughter. My little girl."

Harry made a face. "Fuck! Ow… I… uh… I have an idea. Switch positions."

She stared.

"Stop staring! Just do it!"

She cautiously got on the ground. He pointed his gun at her face and ignored the pointy blade. "I defeated you."

"What?"

"I BEAT YOU. I clearly have this match won. "

"Just because you-"

"LOOK, all I'm trying to do is make it a really simple defeat so you can go home to your daughter. Do you know how much I actually just want to kill you?! For the first time since I've gotten here? I am, like, fucking TERRIFIED! I just want everyone to go away. I want to shoot you. BUT. I just defeated you. And I am letting you go. SO go away!"

She got up and left the cave with a start, but stopped and turned around.

"WHAT?!"

"If I were you, I'd just shoot everyone from here on out."

"Get out of here!"

When he was sure she was gone, he threw another tantrum in pain. He stomped around and waved his arms and clutched his face. For the finale, Harry whined in pain, pointed his gun to the top of cave, and pulled the trigger. But he was out of bullets.

He stopped his whining. Harry Lockhart was left with a sliced up face, a flickering fire, no ammo, and no service.

_I kinda wish I lost that fight._


End file.
